Hamilton marching band AU
by Hamilsquad893
Summary: What would happen if the Hamsquad was in the high school marching band? Rated for swearing and some of the band jokes
1. Chapter 1

**So, first here's what everyone plays:**

 **Alex - Trumpet**

 **John - Flute**

 **Lafayette - Alto sax**

 **HERCULES MULLIGAN! - Bari sax**

 **Angelica - Trumpet**

 **Eliza - Clarinet**

 **Peggy - Flute**

 **Thomas - Trumpet**

 **James - Mellophone**

 **Aaron - Clarinet**

* * *

"Hey! Are you Aaron Burr?" I asked as I approached a dude with a clarinet.

"Yes" he said, turning around. "Who are you?"

"My name is Alexander Hamilton-"

"The short trumpet player?"

"I'M NOT SHORT! Anyway. The band director said to look for you"

"Why?"

"I play trumpet, but I wanna learn clarinet. I wanna play that in concert band"

"So you want me to teach you"

"That would be nice"

"While we're talking, let me give you some advice on how to survive band camp. Talk less"

"What?"

"Play more"

"Well, duh. It's marching band"

"Don't let anyone know if you're out of tune"

"You can't be serious"

"Don't you wannaget ahead?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Fools who talk too much get laps"

A freckle faced boy with a flutecame over to us. "I'm John Laurens in the place to be! I can play the high A and I'm working on B!" John tried to play the high B and wound up - I have no idea what that noise was. "Notice I said _working_ on B.  
/The football team ain't nothing. The marching band rules"

Another boy came over. This dude had a saxophone. "Je m'appelle Lafayette. The Lancelot of the woodwind set. I came from afar just to say 'Bonsoir'. Tell the football team 'Casse toi'. Who's first chair? C'est moi"

Someone appeared behind us out of nowhere. "I am Hercules Mulligan. Up in it, lovin' it. I play baritone saxophone and I am killing it"

They all turned to me. "Who're you?"

"Who're you?"

"Who are you?"

"Who is this kid? What instrument does he play?"

* * *

 **Short author's note! This story will be updated daily unless something happens in real life.**


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled and held up my trumpet."I'mma be first chair trumpet and clarinet. Iprob'ly shouldn't brag, but dag I amaze and astonish. The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish. I gotta play forte just to be heard. With every note I soundbetter.  
/I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal. Only 15 but my mind is older. The plan is to fan this spark into a flame. But it's getting close to time for practice, so let me spell out the name.I am the A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R. We aremeantto  
be"

John sighed. "Do you speak in anything other than complete paragraphs?"

"Yes, I do. In fact, I was just having a pleasant conversation with Aaron"

"Wait a minute. Clarinet _and_ trumpet? You're bisectional?" **(A/N: Like I said. Band jokes)**

"Yep!"

"Laf and Herc think I'm gay because I'm a guy who plays flute"

Herc laughed. "No, John. We think you're gay because you are gay. You told is this last year"

John laughed. "Still!"

I gestured towards 2 other guys and a girl. "Are they the rest of the trumpet section?"

Laf lookedover at them. "The other trumpets and the mellophone player"

"I'm going to go talk to my section!"

* * *

 **Author's note! Sorry I haven't uploaded in over a month. I've been procrastinating.**

 _(I've been on tumblr)_


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING! I'm back from the dead now!)**

* * *

I smiled as I went towards the other trumpet players. _Wow, that flute player is hot_. "Hey… trumpet players"

The tall dude rolled his eyes. "What do you want, short stack?"

"Short stack? I'm taller than your boyfriend" Oops. I should not have said that.

* * *

 **Jefferson's P. O. V.**

Boyfriend? BOYFRIEND!? _BOYFRIEND!?_ I wish. I fucking wish. But as far as I know, he's straight. I mean, he has a crush on one of the clarinet players. And while Dolley is rather pretty, she's not me.

* * *

 **Madison's P. O. V.**

Boyfriend? No. I'm not… Holy fuck I just realized how hot Thomas is. "Holy shit I'm fucking bi" As soon as I said that Thomas looked at me like _'Are you fucking serious?'_ Kill me. Please.

* * *

 **Unknown P. O. V.**

8:50. I actually avoided being late for band camp and hOLY SHIT THE MELLOPHONE PLAYER IS HOT! Well, I'm not the only LGBT+ person in the band. All 3 flutes! John is gay, Peggy is pan, and I'm ace!

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short! Also, who is the Unknown P. O. V?**


End file.
